Drabbles Galore
by Devoto Draconis
Summary: A collection of drabbles done with various pairings, mainly slash, and themes.
1. TezukaAtobe

Atobe Keigo / Tezuka Kunimitsu Shampoo 

The sun was gradually setting, leaving the sky a bruised purple colour, and still the two boys on the court played on. The only sounds besides the thwack of the ball off their racket or the pavement, was that of the boys panting from exertion. Neither kept score, there was no real need to win between them, not like this anyway.

By the time they finished, the sun had set.

"Time to go in Kunimitsu?" The silver haired boy asked, tossing his racket into his tennis bag.

"That's enough for today," Tezuka agreed putting away his own racket and stepping closer to the other boy.

The boy gasped in indignation as he was pulled into a rough embrace, the brunette's mouth covering his own, swallowing his weak noise of protest. "Keigo," Tezuka moaned, moving from his lips to his neck licking and sucking.

The brunette seemed surprised when Atobe pushed him away. "You stink," the diva said by way of explanation.

Tezuka arched a sceptical eyebrow and Atobe back up a step, crossing his arms in front of himself defensively, "You're not coming near me until you shower." The diva then crinkled his nose in a distinctly feminine fashion, "Until we both have a shower."

Tezuka sighed, knowing better than to argue. Atobe could be a prissy stubborn bitch sometimes, it wasn't worth it to start a fight over this and, truthfully, a shower did sound nice right about now.

Just outside Atobe's private courts was a small building that greatly resembled the tennis clubroom, mainly because Hyotei's regulars came here often to practice and so, some type of facilities were needed. The inside was subtly different in that there were no lockers and shower stall instead of the row of shower heads. The one at the far end, was slightly bigger than the others and a small sign on the door declared it _Atobe-sama's Shower_.

Tezuka fought back the urge to snicker, keeping his face as stoic and emotionless as usual as he allowed Atobe to push him inside the stall and adjust the temperature to his liking before Atobe stepped in behind him.

Tezuka had only been in here twice, once with his own team when they had had a practice match with Hyotei and once when he had had a quick match with Atobe before he had left for Germany, and neither time had he showered with the diva.

Upon looking at the shelf to the side he nearly gaped.

"Keigo."

"Hmm?" Atobe responded, soaping up his own body as well as Tezuka's.

"You own more shampoo than Mizuki," the brunette declared, which, really was saying something considering the utter gayness of Mizuki.

"So? I'm not about to treat my hair with some plebeian mixture and different kinds are better for my hair in different weather. Besides, not _all_ of them are shampoo, there's a few different condit—Wait!" Atobe interrupted himself dropping his hands and glaring at Tezuka, "Just how do you know how much shampoo _Mizuki_ has?"


	2. EijiHorio

Kikumaru Eiji / Satoshi Horio

Broken heart

It was a beautiful day at the Seigaku tennis club and the regulars were just finishing up they're practice when a certain loud-mouthed ichinen showed up. The regulars visibly cringed, well, all except for Tezuka, who refused to show weakness to anyone and Ryoma, who was, by now so used to the boy that he could block him out at will, a talent the others would pay for.

Eiji nearly panicked when he saw the boy coming towards him and began looking for an escape.

"Kikumaru-sempai," the unibrowed boy said self importantly. "I like you, would you want to go on a date with me?"

Kikumaru literally screamed and beamed the ichinen in the face with the tennis ball that was in his pocket, stunning him, as he ran to Oishi for comfort, leaving Horio sprawled on the ground behind him with a broken nose and a broken heart.


	3. FujiTezuka

Fuji Syuusuke / Tezuka Kunimitsu

Groceries

It was one of the many things he had learned to compromise when dealing with Fuji as he could never say no to the other boy. They had once argued about the cacti in the living room, Tezuka complaining that the damn things were against him and they were everywhere and they most definitely would have to go. A few tearful looks later and Tezuka had caved and now, they had twice as many of the bloody things.

It was never safe to let Fuji do the grocery shopping on his own, however, when Tezuka did the grocery shopping Fuji complained that there was nothing good to eat in the house and would sit there pouting at him cutely until he gave in and let him buy the groceries the next week.

Now, in order to avoid his boyfriend's unusual tastes, and in order to keep the pout at bay, they shopped together, Fuji grabbing all of his favourites and Tezuka grabbing some of the things that he preferred.

He realised however, the night after they had decided to try the new routine that Fuji had won either way when he was forced to excuse himself from supper when whatever the tensai had included in _his _food that night that made his tongue want to fall off.


	4. JirohShishido

Akutagawa Jiroh / Shishido Ryoh

Microphone

Shishido could not for the life of him, remember how his boyfriend had convinced him that going to a karaoke bar with the rest of the Hyotei regular's was a good idea. The music was loud, the lights were dim, there were drunks all over the place, mostly up on stage signing loudly and off key, sounding more like howler monkeys than actual music.

They weren't actually allowed to be here, as they were still slightly underage, but, Atobe had managed to procure fake ID's and really, they looked enough like college students anyway that they weren't questioned.

Atobe, as always, had ordered the most expensive cocktail, while Kabaji sat stiffly to his left, not drinking anything. To Atobe's right, Jiroh slept obliviously, an untouched tequila sitting in front of him. Beside Jiroh was Hiyoshi, who had stiffly held out for water, and beside Hiyoshi sat Mukahi, already well on his way to being incredibly plastered after only two shots. Gakuto was leaning on his boyfriend Oshitari who had opted for a glass of scotch, which was already half drunken already. Shishido's own boyfriend sat between him and Oshitari lightly sipping a coke. Shishido himself was on his second bottle of beer figuring the more he drank, the quicker this night would finally be over.

About an hour in Oshitari finally stood and declared himself, drunk enough to sing. Shishido prepared himself for the horror of his classmates singing but was surprised to hear the other boy hit all the right notes and in the most seductive tone, his kansai ben accent even stronger when he was singing. Mukahi was blindly and drunkenly cheering on his boyfriends number, until he saw some of the hungry looks the tensai was receiving which prompted him to stagger to the stage and pull his lover away from the microphone, glaring at anyone whose gaze lingered on the boy for more than a second.

It wasn't long after that the Jiroh finally woke up enough to down his tequila and look around him excitedly, before pulling on Atobe's rather flamboyant lacy shirt, "Tobe-chan," he shouted conspiratorially to be heard over the music playing in the background while the stage waited to be occupied by another drunken slob who thought he could sing. "We're in a karaoke bar."

Atobe sighed, but explained indulgently, "Yes 'Roh, we all agreed to come here after practice was over tonight."

"Oh, okay," the blonde said bouncily before eying the other boys across the table. "Why isn't anyone singing then Tobe-chan?"

"Ore-sama doesn't know, why don't you ask them."

"Gaku-tan! Will you come and sing with me?"

The only answer that came from a, by now, very drunk Mukahi was a soft snore.

"Yuu-san?"

A possessive growl was heard from the sleeping redhead as Oshitari's arm was grabbed and held onto tightly, Mukahi not even opening his eyes.

Jiroh sniffled disappointedly before looking around the table at those left. The blonde knew better than to ask Kabaji, though he would agree and one look at Atobe told Jiroh not to even ask, so he was left with Hiyoshi, Shishido and Ohtori.

Hiyoshi promptly left the table saying he was going to the bathroom, as no one, not even Atobe, could resist Jiroh's pout. Choutarou was looking anywhere but at the blonde, which, unfortunately left Shishido, who was promptly caught and held by the wide, almost tearful eyes and begging expression on the other boy's face.

"Onegai, Ryoh-chan?"

Shishido flinched, even as he felt himself melting at the utterly adorable picture the narcoleptic boy made and, before he could even register the words coming out of his mouth he had agreed and Jiroh was excitedly pulling him up on stage as he picked a song.

Shishido couldn't ever remember being so embarrassed in his life as when Akutagawa handed him the mike and forced him to sing, much to the laughter of the bars other patrons. Jiroh on the other hand, sang fairly well, so Shishido gratefully handed over the mike, eager to get this utter humiliation done and over with.

When the song was finally over Shishido rushed back over to his seat and proceeded to drown himself in alcohol, stealing shot glasses from the unconscious Mukahi. He figured, if he couldn't make everyone else forget that he had done something so stupid, he could at least make himself forget it ever happened.

Owari


	5. KiriharaInui

**Rating: M**

Kirihara Akaya / Inui Sadaharu Pain

Kirihara could easily recognise the bespectacled boy from Seigaku, always walking around with the notebook at his side, or in his hands, as he furiously wrote some piece of data or another.

Akaya knew quite a bit of the cunning boy thanks in part to Yanagi. The two were much the same in their habits, yet inexplicably different.

The first time he had seen the data player had been in the match. He had seen the way Yanagi had looked at the other boy and had known instantly that he was the boy he had been turned down for. His blood had boiled in his veins as he had looked for whatever Inui Sadaharu had that he did not but had found nothing.

That match was what had led him here, inside the Seigaku clubhouse, the data player pinned beneath him, held in place by his greater strength.

As he shoved into the boy he grinned maliciously, his only goal to inflict pain on the one that was the cause of his own.


	6. MizukiSyuusuke

Fuji Syuusuke / Mizuki Hajime Protection 

Mizuki sniffed, lounging airily on his four poster bed, idly reading the newest issue of Tennis Weekly. Upon finding nothing new of interest he tossed the magazine to the side, turning over onto his stomach, and twisting a lock of obsidian hair around a slender digit as he pondered what to do to fill the time before practice.

A wicked grin lit his face as he set upon the perfect way to bide his time. He let out a soft 'nfu' as he pushed himself up off his bed and towards the door, looking forward to tormenting Yuuta for a while.

However the Fuji that he opened his door to find staring up at him, was not the one he was going looking for.

"Why hello Fuji-san, what brings you all the way to St. Rudolph? Looking for another match with me perhaps?"

The sadistic tensai only grinned and forced Mizuki back inside, following him and shutting and locking the door behind him. Nervous as he was at being trapped with the elder Fuji, Mizuki allowed none of that to show when being faced down by intense cerulean eyes.

Syuusuke frowned, looking him over from head to toe. "I don't know what Yuuta sees in you." The tensai didn't allow him a chance to reply instead continuing, "I didn't come here to scare you away, not today at least. I came to talk about protection."

Mizuki blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Protection."

"I don't know what you think, but Yuuta certainly doesn't need you protection anymore."

"Not that kind of protection Mizuki-san. I'm talking about sex."

Mizuki was floored enough by that plainly declared statement that he didn't even protest as the elder Fuji manhandled him into sitting, making the brunette tower over him.

The next hour went by in a blur as the tensai lectured _him_ on the basics of protection and delivered thinly veiled threats.

By the time he was done, Mizuki had just about regained his composure. "What if I choose to disregard your advice Fuji-san?

"You thought I was giving you _advice_ Mizuki-san?" The tensai returned easily, reaching for the door-handle, having unlocked the door. The look Fuji sent him then was enough to freeze him in place and make his heart stutter to a stop in fear. He stayed that way for a short time after the other boy had left before deciding wisely that it was probably not a good idea to get on the tensai's bad side.


	7. MomoEchizen

Momoshiro Takeshi / Echizen Ryoma

Tattoo/Piercing

"Loser of this set has to get a tattoo!" Momo shouted obnoxiously across the court, tauntingly, wanting to show the cocky brat up for once.

Echizen merely tilted his head and studied him from underneath his cap. His cat-like golden eyes seemed to be studying Momo and the dunk-smash specialist shifted uneasily under that look. Finally the other boy nodded and prepared to serve and Momo felt his jaw drop. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The brat was supposed to snort and maybe walk away, not agree to continue the match.

Momo couldn't even back out without seeming a loser now. Scowling, he decided he was still going to show up the brat, and win this set. It didn't occur to him that his ingenious plans were never as ingenious as he thought.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Momo sat stunned on the court, watching the ball bounce lightly. He looked up with total shock at the other boy's smirking face. "Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai."

Momo watched as Echizen moved to the benches of the street court and packed up. Not even really noticing when the other boy left as he sat dumbfounded on the courts, one thought racing through his mind that he still seemed unable to comprehend, _I won_.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Momo didn't see Echizen for nearly three days afterwards and when the other boy arrived he promptly pounced on slender boy. "Oi, Echizen," Momo said, his voice not belying his worry, "You know, what I said the other day, I was just kiddin'. Kid like you shouldn't get a tattoo."

Echizen's face was innocently clueless, "You were kidding Momo-senpai?"

"Course I was. Baka," Momo said uneasily, there was something about the way those golden eyes were looking at him.

"You should have told me then Momo-senpai," Echizen said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal pitch black lettering imprinted into his forearm, saying, "Mada Mada Dane Motherfckers". Momo promptly fainted upon seeing it, and Ryoma rolled his eyes, reaching into his tennis bay, as Oishi came over.

"Echizen!" The mother-hen of Seigaku said worriedly, raising his voice as much as he ever did. "What do you think—"

"Don't worry Oishi-senpai," Ryoma cut the worried egghead off easily, pulling a water bottle from his bag and upending it over the lettering. Immediately, ink began to run in rivulets off his arm until nothing remained of the "tattoo".

"That should teach Momo-senpai to open his mouth."


	8. MomoEiji

Momoshiro Takeshi / Kikumaru Eiji

Comfort

Momo sat in complete and abject horror as he gazed at his sobbing sempai, sitting just across the table from him. Momo, predictably, had no idea what to say or do to comfort the redhead, so he merely sat in awkward silence, ignoring the people watching them as he wolfed down his seventh burger.

"What am I going to do," Eiji murmured finally, his sobs quieting to hurt sniffles. "I-I didn't mean to yell at Oishi. Now he'll hate me forever."

"Well—"

"Why is it that big of a deal," Eiji interrupted, pouting, "it shouldn't matter to him that I don't top, I _like _the bottom, and he likes the top, but I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"If—"

"What'll I do if Oishi hates me. What'll I do if he doesn't want me anymore? Should I try and top him Momo?"

"You—"

"But then I'd be compromising who I am and Fuji told me once that's bad and he'd never change for Tezuka . . ."

Momo glared, tired of being cut off so many times when his sempai didn't even seem to be paying attention. Suddenly though, the redheads wide, childlike eyes locked onto his, hope sparkling in them and Momo couldn't find it in him to be annoyed anymore.

"Momo-chan! You're a genius!"

"What?"

"I'll borrow Fuji's maid's outfit and his handcuffs! The last time I was in a skirt, Oishi couldn't take his hands off me, and if he wants sex then he'll _have _to forgive me!" Eiji cackled, leaping over the table and glomping a horrified and embarrassed Momo senseless. "Nya, thanks Momo," the redhead exclaimed fondly before bouncing out of the restaurant and down the street.


	9. MomoFuji

Momoshiro Takeshi / Fuji Syuusuke

Prom/Formal shopping

Momo absolutely hated to get dressed up. He hated wearing anything resembling a suit or a tux, he hated wearing ties of any kind and he most defiantly hated the sombre colours of black and white that most formal dress can in. He preferred the more flamboyant and bright colours, like yellow and orange, green even.

He sighed stepping into yet another formal-wear store and moving over to a rack to browse sulkily through the drab clothes on it.

"Saa, that defiantly is not your style Momoshiro-san," a voice behind him purred, making him jump about a foot in the air.

"Fuji-sempai!" Momo said, looking down, wide-eyed at the tensai.

"And how can I help you today Momoshiro-san?"

"Help me?" Momo asked confused before noticing the nametag declaring him a trainee. "Oh, ano . . . I need something for you know . . . prom . . ."

"Who are you taking Momoshiro?" the tensai asked catching on immediately. Momo would never try to dress up to go to the prom for himself.

"Ann-chan maybe?" Momo shook his head, blushing.

"Ah, would it be Kaidoh-san then?"

"Fuji-sempai!" Momo exclaimed nervously looking around to see if anyone around had heard.

"Gomen, gomen Momoshiro, what are you looking for then?"

"Um . . . a suit I suppose . . . something . . . not black . . . or white, yellow maybe."

Fuji winced, "Please tell me you do not plan to show up to the prom in a mustard yellow suit."

"I suppose not, I can't actually find one in that colour anyway . . ."

Fuji held up a hand to stop him, "Momoshiro, you are very lucky you found you're way in here. I can guarantee Kaidoh-san would not have appreciated your . . . peculiar fashion sense either."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my fashion sense."

"Saa, of course not Momoshiro-san. Why don't you look over here there? We have some new suits that just came in the other day."

Three hours later, Momo walked out of the store with a new suit, navy in colour, after much arguing with Fuji about what one could, and could not wear to the prom, his wallet considerably lighter.

He just hoped that damn Mamushi appreciated all his hard work.


	10. OhtoriEchizen

Ohtori Choutarou / Echizen Ryoma

Pirate

Echizen sulked in one of the many corners of Atobe Keigo's mansion, watching the people dancing with utter contempt and trying to kill Fuji with his glare. The sneaky tensai would occasionally look his way and smile that eerie smile of his, and Echizen would always look away first. _Stupid sadistic senpai_, Echizen snarled inwardly.

The only good thing about this night was that he had been allowed to wear a hat.

When Fuji had first mentioned Atobe's Halloween bash, Echizen had been completely against going and had stayed completely against going right until the minute he was pushed inside the doors of the Monkey King's mansion, stumbling in his overly heeled shoes that tried to make up for his lack of height. Fuji had picked all their costumes, and, while he had found it amusing at first as he watched his senpai's come out in increasingly ridiculous costumes, he no longer found it the least bit amusing.

The wig he was forced to wear itched, and the fake hair hung annoyingly in his face. The rings on his fingers were heavy and the clothes uncomfortable. Even the hat wasn't that good because every time he tried to pull it down over his eyes, it brought his wig right with it.

"Damn Pirates," he grumbled shifting uncomfortably.

"I would be inclined to agree with you there mister Sparrow."

Echizen nearly jumped out of the too big boots at the voice from above him and he looked up at the offending person with a glare, startled to recognise the speaker as Ohtori Choutarou, of Hyotei, only he too was dressed up. Hat, boots, clothes and hair all done up so he resembled Commodore Norrington.

"Ha, ha," Echizen snapped sarcastically, returning to his sulking.

"Sorry," the other boy said quickly, "I didn't mean to offend."

Echizen turned slightly. The second year truly did look sorry. "Mada Mada Dane."

Ohtori obviously took that for forgiveness because a smile lit his face almost immediately. "So, Echizen-kun, who forced you here tonight?"

Startled Echizen's eyes drifted back to Fuji, who gave him a malicious grin before returning to rutting against Kikumaru-senpai.

"Ahh," the other boy intoned knowingly.

"You?"

"Shishido-san."

"Revenge?"

"Most definitely."


	11. OishiKirihara

Kirihara Akaya / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Tattoo/Piercing

Oishi _hated_ needles. Had hated them even since he was a child and the nurse that had given him his booster shots had jabbed him with the needle and told him to stop being such a cry baby. He didn't like it anymore when he saw others getting needles, and couldn't help but wince when he was forced to watch.

He didn't know how he did it, but somehow, his boyfriend had convinced him to go with him with he got a tattoo.

Oishi shivered and shuddered as he watched the needle pierce moonlit flesh over and over. Kirihara held his hand in what seemed a comforting despite being the one whose flesh the needle was stabbing continually.

Akaya hadn't explained why he wanted a tattoo, and Oishi had protested day and night to the idea. He had protested even on the way to the tattoo parlour but a quick and rough kiss had shut him up quickly and his protests had died as he had asked the ash haired boy, "Are you sure?"

His boyfriend's eyes had lit up and he had nodded, pulling Seigaku's fukubochou close as he whispered in his ear. "When this is done Syuu-chan, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days."

Oishi had blushed so hard he had felt as if his very face was on fire and he had looked around to be sure no one else had heard Kirihara's whispers, much to Akaya's amusement.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, holding the other boys hand, when suddenly the tattoo was being bandaged and Kirihara was pulling him out of the chair excitedly, pulling him flush against him, right there in the tattoo parlour and kissing him senseless. Oishi brought his arms up automatically to rest on his boyfriends shoulders only to pull back with worried apologies when he felt the other boy flinch.

Kirihara then dragged him from the store, after paying for his tattoo and down the street, a slight flush on his face. It seemed that getting a tattoo was just one of the endless number of things that made Akaya horny as hell. Not that Oishi was complaining.


	12. RyuusakiFuji

**Rating: T**

Fuji Syuusuke / Ryuusaki Sumire

Tissues

Sumire had admittedly seen a great many things in her years, some pleasant, others not so pleasant. As such, she no longer believed herself able to be surprised by anything. Standing shocked in the door of the clubroom, she could easily admit that she had been very wrong.

Lying, writhing together on the floor were her two most gifted tennis players, Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu. They were both completely naked and almost at her feet, neither seemed to have noticed her entrance, too caught up in the moment.

She wanted nothing more than to turn away, run and perhaps live in denial that she had ever seen such a sight, but she couldn't seem to move, couldn't seem to take her eyes off them.

After a symphony of moans and groans and cursing the two on the floor stilled and Sumire silently told herself to move but couldn't. Not even when two blue eyes locked onto her own horrified ones.

"Ah, Ryuusaki-sensei," the tensai, said, not at all embarrassed even as she saw Tezuka's head turn to face her, shame and embarrassment wrought clearly on his features. "Would you happen to have a few tissues we could borrow? We seem to have made a bit of a mess in here," the boy's eyes were locked menacingly onto her own and she suddenly realised why the rest of the club was so deathly afraid of incurring Fuji's wrath.

As silently as she had entered, she spun around and walked away, vowing to never _ever _mention this incident.


	13. ShishidoAtobe

**Rating: M**

Shishido Ryoh / Atobe Keigo

Speedos

Shishido wasn't sure what had possessed him to agree to going to the beach with Atobe. Then again, the diva was very good at manipulation and really, it hadn't helped that Atobe's hand had been in his pants when he popped the question.

Shishido cursed the diva as he sat grumpily underneath a the beach umbrella as he waited for his boyfriend to get changed so they could go in the water. Shishido had just worn his swim trunks under his clothes but Atobe being Atobe, had decided to change once they got here.

Surprisingly, the beach was quiet and calm, devoid of the normal hordes of horny teenagers and screaming little kids, but then again, that only made sense considering it was Atobe's own private beach.

Shishido leaned back, enjoying the shade and the sound of the surf as he closed his eyes when a rough shake brought him back to the present.

"Come on Ryoh, ore-sama wants to swim."

Shishido blinked, Atobe's attire taking a few moments to sink in. "Kiego, are you wearing a fucking Speedo," Shishido said, his voice slightly higher than normal. Not that he would ever admit it, but the diva looked absolutely edible in the tight spandex briefs that hid _nothing_.

Against his will, Shishido found himself growing suddenly, painfully hard.

Oblivious to Shishido's state Atobe had straightened with an almost offended look. "Does it not look good on ore-sama Ryoh," the diva asked, a sexy pout forming on cherry lips.

Shishido pounced, pulling his boyfriend down into the sound, the diva emitting a startled and indignant squawk as Shishido climbed on top of him, pinning him with his hips. He gave the startled boy a hungry look as he pushed his hips into Atobe's, "What d'you think Kiego?"

The diva gave a moan of startled lust and longing, thrusting against Shishido desperately.

Some time later, as the sun was falling and the diva lay spent on his chest Shishido found himself thinking that they should come to the beach more often.


	14. YanagizawaEiji

Yanagizawa Shinya / Kikumaru Eiji

Curiosity

Kikumaru was having a great day, he had beaten Inui in a singles practice match, he was going over to Oishi's house tonight while the other boy's parents were away for the weekend, the sun was shining, and the ducks were quacking. Eiji stopped short at that thought. _Ducks_?

He turned curiously to see St. Rudolph's Yanagizawa sobbing in an alleyway just off the main street.

Despite the large part of him telling him it was none of his business and to just walk away his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself walking over to the other boy. "Ohiyo!"

The boy looked up at him sniffling.

"Nya, what's wrong Yana-san?" Eiji asked, just barely stopping himself from calling the other boy 'duck boy'.

Yanagizawa sniffled again, biting his lip as if debating whether to tell him or not. "Ne," he started finally having decided to talk, "Kikumaru-san, d'you . . . d'you think . . . I mean . . ."

"Nya, do I think what?"

"D'you think I sound like a duck, dane?"

Eiji very nearly choked holding back laughter but he managed to answer in a barely controlled voice, "Nya, of course not Yana-san."

The other boy's face lit up, "Thank you so much Kikumaru-san, dane. You've made me feel much better, dane."

"Any—any time, Yana-san," Eiji replied watching the boy leave, his laughter nearly getting away from him several times until finally the St. Rudolph's boy was out of sight. As soon as the other was gone Eiji burst out laughing, gaining some weird looks from passers-by as he fell to the ground, near tears with hilarity.


	15. YanigazawaOishi

Yanagizawa Shinya / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Microwave

"Hey, Eiji, what did you do to the microwave?" Oishi yelled across the Senbatsu cafeteria as he tried valiantly to get the thing to work by pressing random buttons.

"Nya, Oishi, I didn't do anything," came the reply as the redhead turned pouting to him.

"You were the last to use it though," Oishi said hesitantly, watching as his boyfriends pout grew.

"Doesn't Oishi believe me?"

"Of course I believe you Eiji," Oishi sighed knowing already where this was going.

"No you don't! Nya, Oishi is so mean," the redhead cried immediately fleeing over to where Fuji sat and loudly telling the brunette just how mean Oishi was, much to the amusement of the tensai.

"Need some help, dane?"

Oishi turned to the unexpected voice to see one of the St. Rudolph's members, whom he could only remember as "duck boy". "Ahh, if you could, I can't seem to get it to work."

"Outta the way then, dane, I can fix it."

"Thanks."

Duck boy promptly marched up to the microwave and banged his fist on the top. Oishi winced and the two waited for a moment to see if anything would happen. When nothing did, duck boy frowned and hit the appliance harder.

"Ano . . . I don't think that's helping . . ."

"Uresai, dane!" Duck boy shouted, not even looking back and striking a formidable blow atop the microwave only to have it explode in a huge cloud of smoke.

((yes . . . crappy ending . . . BLAH!))


	16. MukahiTezuka

Mukahi Gakuto / Tezuka Kunimitsu

Counselling

Tezuka thought that this was quite possibly, the stupidest thing he had ever agreed to. He fought to keep his eye from twitched as he listened to various boys pouring out their woes to him and asking his advice. He had given the same to everyone who sought him out for the free counselling Ryuusaki and Hanamura had promised all the Senbatsu coaches would offer, "Don't get careless".

His eye twitched involuntarily as another knock sounded at the door just after he had gotten rid of the last brat. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a scrawny little redhead with a horrible haircut. "Sit down Mukahi-san," Tezuka said, his voice showing none of the irritation he felt.

"Thanks for seein' me Tezuka-san," Gakuto grinned at him. Tezuka merely sat and waited for the boy to continue.

"Well . . . you see . . . I have a bit of a problem that I thought you might be able to help me with." Tezuka's eyebrow rose sceptically before he could stop it. "I trust you can be discrete, Tezuka-san?"

Discrete? Now this might be more interesting. The brunette inclined his head and the acrobatic redhead smiled widely. "Well, you see, me and Yuushi were . . . playin' a little rough today and well . . . it's not something we can exactly tell Sakaki about y'know? He's have our hide in strips."

Tezuka was rapidly not liking where this was going. "And, well, we were a little too hasty and I ended up losing the keys."

"To your bedroom?"

Mukai shook his head, still grinning, "No no, to the handcuffs."

Tezuka groaned inwardly, rubbing his temples. Today, would be a long day.


	17. MomoKirihara

Momoshiro Takeshi / Kirihara Akaya

Shoelaces

AN: Spawned by the movie Wrongfully Accused and the scene where they are in the elevator. . .

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What, it's all I could find! Now do you want this or not?"

"Are you sure they'll hold?"

"Of course they will . . . or they might."

"Well . . . hurry up and get to tying me up then."

"Yosh, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be Momoshiro."

"Good."

"Mm, aw fuck yah . . . tighter!"

"Bossy little minx aren't you?"

"Fuck just do it!"

"Alright, it's done."

"Fuck, thanks, Momo, I didn't know how I was going to get my shoes tied up with my wrists sprained."

"No problem Kirihara-kun."


	18. OhtoriOishi

Ohtori Choutarou / Oishi Syuuichiroh

Tiptoe

Ohtori smiled, extricating his bigger hand from Shishido's smaller and gazing at the lanky brunette with nothing short of adoration. With a bit of manoeuvring, the silver-haired boy was able to get completely out from under his senpai without waking the boy.

As much as he wanted to lounge in bed all day with his lover, it was morning, and in an hours time, they would be called on to start the day's training. Shishido, Ohtori knew, would not tolerate being woken up early, while Choutarou always like to be up early, to walk or sometimes run, to wake himself up more fully.

He brushed the now short hair from his senpai's face in a fond way, before tiptoeing out the door, pulling it softly shut behind him.

He was surprised to find he wasn't the only one tiptoeing out of bed this morning as just across the hall Oishi Syuuichiroh of Seigaku did the same. The two boys shared knowing, utterly besotted smiles. Doubles, was really, the only way to play.


	19. RyomaFuji

Echizen Ryoma / Fuji Syuusuke

Wallpaper

Echizen glared at everything and everyone around him as he was forcefully led around some stupid factory by an insane and sadistic brunette. He pulled his cap over his eyes in hopes to block out the mockingly bright colours of . . . well . . . everything, including the brunette's gaudy purple suit and even stupider looking cane. Really, what teenager needed to walk around with a cane? Ryoma fancied the boy thought it made him look cool and sophisticated. Ryoma disagreed, he thought it just made him look dorky.

The brunette clapped his hands, "Ichinen's!" In response to his call three of the most horrible looking creatures emerged from the shadows, the most horrible by far being the obnoxious one in charge, with the unibrow. The three began singing and dancing, the one with the bowl cut nearly falling into the river of tennis balls.

Echizen rolled his eyes before looking around the blindingly colourful place for a Ponta.

An arm looped suddenly around his shoulders and Ryoma looked up into a pair of sadistic cerulean eyes. "What's wrong Echizen-kun? Do you not like Fuji Syuusuke's Factory of Pain and Pleasure?"

"Pain and pleasure? You told me it was the Ponta factory!"

The brunette smiled disarmingly, "Of course, silly me."

Echizen grumbled and his eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. "Saa, Echizen-kun, would you like to try some of this new wallpaper I developed?"

"I'm not going to _try your wallpaper_!" Ryoma snapped, taking it the only way he could when Fuji Syuusuke was in the room.

"No no Echizen-kun, you misunderstand me," he pointed over to a fairly bright wall that was decorated with pictures of Ponta cans. "Have a taste Ryoma-kun, there are still a few bugs, but I can assure you it tastes perfectly fine."

Hesitantly, Ryoma took the other boy at his word and stepped forwards. Honestly, was there anyway to make Ponta taste _bad_? His tongue flicked out to lick the grape Ponta can and he coughed as a bitter taste exploded on his tongue.

"What do you thing Ryoma-kun? I thought Ponta would be the best way to disguise the come flavoured wallpaper so that no one would suspect people with tastes to that . . . flavour." The tensai was grinning, and Ryoma decided it was time to leave while he still could.

Abandoning all dignity in the face of pure evil, Echizen ran, hearing Fuji's mocking voice ring out behind him, "I'll be seeing you soon Ryo-chan!" Echizen shivered, and wondered what Canada was like this time of year.


	20. RyomaYuushi

Echizen Ryoma / Oshitari Yuushi

Doujinshi

Ryoma sighed sitting down hard on the bench beside the street courts and draining his water bottle. "Good match Echizen-kun."

Inwardly Ryoma jumped almost out of his skin, outwardly, showing no surprise that there was someone else also on the bench he had chosen to occupy. "Mada Mada Dane."

Oshitari Yuushi just smirked back at him for a moment before turning back to whatever it was that he was reading. Covertly, Ryoma peered over, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that the other boy was reading, without looking like he was trying to see.

Just as Ryoma had given up, planning to pack up and call it a day, the blue-haired boy stood, dropping his book on the bench as he went to greet the miniaturized acrobat that Ryoma had officially, or un-officially, dubbed Moon Salute boy.

Seizing his chance, Echizen grabbed the book that he know recognised as a doujin, preparing to skim through it while the other boy wasn't looking.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Oshitari grinned at the familiar thump. He did not have to turn around to know the ichinen had fainted. Gakuto frowned and made mention of it, but seeing his boyfriend's malicious look, quickly left off. Hyotei's tensai covertly drew a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and crossed off the name Echizen Ryoma, with relish.


End file.
